Le foulard dans ma poche
by Aelyra White Swan
Summary: Edward est un tueur professionnel, sans état d'âme. Bella, une étudiante en Biologie à la vie normale. Totalement opposées, leurs routes vont pourtant se croiser. Pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire.
1. Chapitre 1

Le foulard dans ma poche

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est à moi._

_Après tant d'années à vagabonder sur ce site, voici le premier chapitre de ma première fic :)_

Chapitre 1 : Je vis ma vie

**BPOV **

-Maman, c'est moi, je suis rentrée !

Je jetai mes clés sur la table, mon sac sur le canapé, et attrapai le courrier au passage. Un bref regard - relevés de compte, publicités, assurance... - et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Il était déjà huit heures du soir, et évidemment, personne n'avait eu l'illumination subite de préparer le repas. L'idée même de m'en occuper me fit soupirer. Parce que de tous le pays, je devais bien être la seule qui, en voulant faire plaisir à son frère et sa sœur et ainsi se prélasser comme des loques devant la télé, sûre d'elle-même et de ses convictions, avait réussie à rater des nuggets à la friteuse. Parce que, c'était bien connu, il fallait les laisser un quart d'heure dans l'huile bouillante ! Pour obtenir des choses infâmes et dures comme la pierre, que même le chien regardait d'un œil dédaigneux et exaspéré. Tout ça pour dire que la cuisine et moi, à part pour des crêpes, on n'avait pas vraiment d'atomes crochus.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte du silence inhabituel qui régnait dans la maison. Pas de musique provenant du premier étage, pas d'aboiements, pas de rire. Seulement moi, et ma respiration qui s'accélérait.

-M'man ? Alice ? Emmett ? Tentais-je inutilement.

J'aperçus la porte du salon entrouverte, un rai de lumière éclairant faiblement le couloir. Le plus discrètement possible, je penchai la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce fut pour rencontrer le regard vide de ma mère. Elle semblait figée sur son fauteuil, les mains sagement posées à plat sur ses genoux, le dos droit et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. La fenêtre ouverte laissait filtrer une légère brise qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux bouclés et les faisait virevolter délicatement autour de son visage.

-Maman ? appelais-je doucement.

Elle releva lentement son visage dans ma direction et son regard interrogateur creusa quelques rides en pattes d'oie autour de ses yeux marrons. Elle ouvrit la bouche et me demanda avec hésitation :

-Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Sa question déclencha aussitôt mes pleurs. Le rejet de mon père au fond de mon cœur, toujours là, malgré ma tentative constante et infructueuse de l'oublier. _Pas elle._

Je me redressai vivement dans mon lit, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues, hoquetant comme une perdue. Un cauchemar. Rien de tel pour vous ruiner une grasse matinée et vous réveiller à dix heures un dimanche matin. Parce qu'une nuit respectant les règles sacrées du sommeil, ne se finit pas avant midi. Et pour ne rien gâcher, ma sœur et son copain avaient, semblait-t-il, décidé de s'adonner à une série d'exercices matinaux. Le mur mitoyen à nos deux chambres ne résistait pas, à mon plus grand désarroi, aux gémissements et grincements de lit, qui atteignaient mon oreille chaste et délicate. Ma nuit étant définitivement écourtée, je descendis à la cuisine et décidai de mettre mon peu de talent culinaire à profit. Crêpes au nutella. Parfait. Le bruit du mixeur l'était moins en revanche. Mais bon, tout serait pardonné dès la première bouchée.

La pâte enfin prête, je saisis une poêle que je huilai consciencieusement, et versai une louche pleine du savoureux mélange. L'odeur emplissait la cuisine depuis à peine cinq minutes que mon frère fit son apparition, débraillé, mais satisfait.

-Tu sais p'tite sœur, ça sent tellement bon que j'ai dû laisser Rosie frustrée dans mon lit !

-Em', bordel ! Si je voulais savoir quoi que ce soit de ta vie sexuelle, je t'aurais demandée ! Et je t'assure que c'est pas le cas.

-Oh, pardonne-moi petit ange de la chasteté de pervertir ton âme si pure ! s'exclama-t-il en papillonnant ridiculement des yeux.

-Oh mais ferme-la pour une fois ! Et puis quoi ! Tu préférerais que j'accepte n'importe quel plan cul qui me passe sous la main ? Que je couche avec un gars dès que je suis bourrée ?

Il s'étrangla avec sa salive, et ses yeux s'élargirent brusquement.

-Pardon ? Qui a osé te proposer un PC ? Putain, dis-moi que j'aille le défoncer ! Les mecs sont des porcs. Et puis, t'es trop jeune pour ça !

Ou comment déclencher le côté surprotecteur de son frère en deux leçons, avec Bella Swan.

-Primo, on a le même âge crétin. Deuxio, je fais ce que je veux de mon corps. Et tertio, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

-Wow, wow, wow. Je suis plus vieux de environ trente secondes je te signale ! Et je ne t'autorise pas à faire des folies de ton corps. Attends ton prince charmant pour ça.

J'allais répliquer lorsqu'il se pris une claque à l'arrière de la tête. Rosalie, je te bénie.

-Ah, tu l'as pas volée celle-là ! Tu veux que je te rappelle comment on a commencé à sortir ensemble ou c'est pas la peine ?

Il baissa automatiquement la tête, complètement soumis à Rosalie Hale, blonde sulfureuse toute en forme et en sensualité. Une autre ponfiasse, blondasse à première vue. Une folle totalement délurée lorsqu'on a le privilège de vraiment la connaître.

-Sois pas deg frérot. Tu t'en remettras, va ! Sous-merde un jour, sous-merde toujours.

Alice, la délicatesse incarnée. Applaudissements, s'il vous plaît. Fermement accrochée à la main de Jasper Withlock, petit-ami de son état. Et ces deux-là ensemble, c'était un plaisir pour les oreilles à longueur de journée. Qui ne se damnerait pas pour un petit remake maison de Renée la Taupe, AVEC chorégraphie, ou de Colonel Reyel à pleine puissance dans toute la maison ? Ils étaient tarés, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et nous vivions heureux comme ça. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et me regardèrent préparer leur petit-déjeuner. Mettre la table en attendant ? Et pourquoi pas se transformer en Power Rangers aussi, pendant que j'y étais. Dès le réveil, aucun d'eux n'étaient capable de quoi que ce soit.

-Bon tu te dépêches ? J'ai faim moi ! Grogna mon « adorable » frère.

-Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule là ? T'es quand même pas en train de te plaindre, j'espère ? demandais-je, la spatule dans la main droite, levée de manière menaçante.

-Bella, repose ça, tu vas te blesser, ou faire mal à quelqu'un, me conseilla Alice, prudente.

Tout de suite les grands mots. J'étais peut-être un peu maladroite, mais fallait pas exagérer non plus. J'avais juste quelques petits problèmes pour évaluer les distances, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Vous connaissez ce jeu qui consiste à faire semblant de frapper quelqu'un, le plus près possible du visage dans le but de le faire s'éloigner ? Et bien, parfois, les gens étaient juste trop confiants en mes capacités, et finissaient avec un doigt dans l'œil ou un coup de poing dans le nez. Les résultats étaient assez aléatoires, dirons-nous. Donc ma famille avait appris à se méfier de moi, de mes mains, et de tout ce qu'elles tenaient à juste titre. Voilà pourquoi je me retournai brusquement à mes plaques chauffantes, après qu'Emmett ce soit ratatiner sur sa chaise sous le regard mauvais de sa petite-amie. Ce fut ce moment que ma mère choisit pour pénétrer dans la cuisine.

-Quelqu'un est mort ? osa-t-elle indécise, scrutant chacun de nous à tour de rôle.

-Ah ah ah. Maman, je suis morte de rire, déclara Alice.

-Dans ce cas, tu le caches très bien ma chérie, fit ma mère, Renée, sarcastiquement. Non mais franchement, vous prévoyez un suicide collectif dans la minute ? Comment je vais expliquer ça aux flics moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un faux air affecté.

Ma mère avait toujours eu ce don de détendre n'importe quelle situation, ce qui était très utile quand on avait des triplés, butés et têtes de mules comme nous. Sa présence nous dérida instantanément, et dans un ensemble parfait, ils se levèrent tous, et allèrent lui dire bonjour. Et, oh ! installèrent assiettes, verres et tasses, nutella, confitures, sucre, jus de fruit et café autour de la table. Le miracle maman m'impressionnait à chaque fois. Elle vint vers moi, me complimenta sur mes crêpes, et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue.

Je n'avait pas de père à mes côtés, mais alors que je déposai mon chef d'œuvre culinaire sur la table, je ne pus m'empêcher de tous les regarder tendrement. Emmet et Alice, insupportables, et pourtant nous demeurions inséparables, triplés. Jasper et Rosalie, illuminant les vies respectives de ma sœur et de mon frère. Et ma mère, qui nous avaient élevés tous les trois avec brio, rempart contre la tristesse, nous aidant à surmonter l'absence récente de notre père dans nos vies. Ma famille. Je ne pus que me dire que ma vie était parfaite.

**EPOV**

Je sortis de mon lit prestement. A cinq heures et quart un dimanche matin, les rues seraient quasiment désertes. J'enfilai un jogging et un marcel noir, et chaussai mes baskets, avant de descendre les quatre étages me menant au hall de l'hôtel cinq étoiles dans lequel je logeais temporairement. L'hôtesse à l'accueil m'offrit un sourire aguicheur, comme tous les matins depuis trois jours. Et cela me laissa indifférent. Si superficielle. Les portes franchies, je me retrouvai dans la brume matinale de ce mois de mai, le soleil réchauffant agréablement ma peau, et, inspirant l'air frais profondément, je m'étirai le dos afin de le dénouer. Imperméable aux regards emplis de convoitise des quelques femmes que je croisais, j'allongeai mes foulées au fur et à mesure de ma course.

La sueur coulait sur mon visage, mon marcel était trempé, cependant ma respiration restait régulière et mesurée. C'était ainsi que deux heures plus tard je me présentai dans une boulangerie française. Je fus blasé par le désir que je voyais s'exprimer dans les yeux de la vendeuse. J'étais attirant, je le savais parfaitement. Et je ne disais pas ça par arrogance, mais seulement parce que chaque regard de femme qui se braquait sur moi dès que je rentrais dans une pièce le prouvait à chacun de mes déplacements. Mon croissant et ma baguette dans une main, je quittai le bâtiment, laissant la caissière confuse derrière son comptoir. Les gens ne géraient pas aisément mon indifférence à ce qui m'entourait. Mon manque d'intérêt n'était en rien de leur faute. J'avais juste été élevé comme ça. Planifier, exécuter. Ma vie en deux mots. Je ne me rappelais pas de mes parents, et cela constituait le dernier de mes soucis. Recruté dès mon plus jeune âge dans l'Institut, on m'avait appris, ainsi qu'à un tas d'autres enfants abandonnés ou orphelins, à tuer. Là-bas, on m'avait enseigné que l'attachement n'était qu'une façon de finir par souffrir. Après l'assassinat pur et simple de deux de mes amis qui avaient tentés de s'échapper, je me l'étais inculqué de manière définitive. L'attachement est une absurdité, une incitation à la douleur. Lorsque j'eus vingt ans, ce fut avec une fierté incommensurable que je reçus le coffret contenant mes deux colt 45, seules armes que je posséderai toute ma vie. Chaque initié qui sortait de l'Institut se faisait tatouer les deux colt entre les omoplates, positionnés pour former un T, crosse vers l'extérieur, canon vers le bas.

Arrivé dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je m'engouffrai dans la douche immédiatement afin de me débarrasser de la couche de sueur qui recouvrait mon corps et de détendre quelque peu mes muscles. Je m'entourai la taille d'une serviette et allumai mon ordinateur. Les ordres étaient d'une simplicité dérisoire. Un simple petit PDG d'une boîte à la renommée montante. J'avais passé les trois derniers jours a étudié les moindres détails de sa vie et du planning de ses journées. Il me restait une heure pour me rendre à un immeuble situé à trois rues d'où j'étais. Je m'habillai de mon habituel ensemble : costard noir, chemise blanche, cravate grise anthracite et gants en cuir, et m'emparai de la mallette située sous mon lit.

Du toit du bâtiment en construction, l'œil vissé à la visière de mon sniper, je suivais ma cible qui effectuait son jogging de dix heure, entourés par deux gardes du corps en tenue de civil. Deux secondes plus tard, le corps du PDG s'effondra à terre, une balle dans la tête. Je me relevai, démontai le sniper pour le ranger dans sa valise, et actionnai un bouton avant de partir. L'explosion de l'attaché-case retentit faiblement à mes oreilles alors que je m'éloignai de la zone.

A vingt-cinq ans, j'étais le meilleur dans mon domaine. Je ne m'encombrais de rien d'inutile à ma survie immédiate. En quittant l'hôtel et en montant dans mon Audi R8, je ne pus que me dire que ma vie était parfaite.

Nda : Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il va falloir quelques chapitres introductifs avant de vraiment commencer l'histoire :)

Merci à ceux qui passent par là, j'espère que vous aimez.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bon, il est possible que ça fasse, quoi, un peu plus d'un an ? Oups ? Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée. Pas que je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais la motivation que j'ai eu un beau matin est retombée d'un coup. Bref. Et je me suis endormie l'autre jour, et en me réveillant, j'ai eu tellement d'idées ! Donc j'ai supprimé le chapitre qui était en cours d'écriture et j'ai recommencé. Et, Tadaaa ! _

_Petite information en passant aussi, il n'y aura pas à chaque fois un POV de Bella ET Edward par chapitre. Et si vous trouvez qu'il y a des ressemblances avec le film Hitman, c'est tout à fait normal, je m'en suis inspirée. Mais rassurez-vous, si Edward est un tueur professionnel comme l'Agent 47 (Ahhhh, j'adore ce film ! Et Timothy Olyphant.), c'est normalement tout. _

_Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise :)_

**Chapitre 2 : Où quand tout dégénère**

**BPOV**

Bordel de putain de merde à la con ! Qui était l'enfoiré qui avait osé me prendre mon doudou porte-bonheur une veille de partiels ? Hein, qui ! Il m'était tout bonnement impossible de m'endormir sans le serrer contre moi en triturant son oreille, avec son odeur me berçant.

-QUI M'A PRIS FLOCON ? Que le coupable se dénonce, ou je retournerai cette maison pièce par pièce jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve !

Lorsque ma mère débarqua devant ma chambre, elle se mit à rire de manière incontrôlable, se foutant ouvertement de ma tête de furie psychopathe.

-Oh chérie, excuse-moi, en t'entendant hurler, j'ai cru qu'on t'avait arraché les jambes, expliqua-t-elle, un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

-Tss, vas-y, moque-toi ! Quand je deviendrai une malade mentale tueuse en série, à force d'avoir vécu dans cette famille de tarés, tu t'en voudras !

-Chérie, tu es déjà folle, déclara-t-elle posément, sinon, pourquoi serais-tu en train d'hurler à la mort, à presque vingt ans, pour la simple disparition de ton chat en peluche ?

-Ah ben vive le soutien familial, vraiment, ça fait plaisir à voir ! Mère indigne !

Je me détournai d'elle, boudant comme une gamine de huit ans, cachant tant bien que mal mon sourire. J'entendis le ricanement de ma mère dans mon dos, avant qu'elle ne me dise :

-Il y a 99% de chances pour que ce soit Emmett qui te l'aie embarqué. Je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre avec sa tête de Mr P'tit Con J'ai-Fait-Une-Connerie-Et-Ca-Ne-Fait-Marrer-Que-Moi.

-Et tu veux que je te remercie peut-être ?

-Rappelle-moi, c'est quoi demain ?

-Oh Maman, la meilleure du monde à qui je ferai toujours des bisous et des câlins, merci infiniment de m'avoir aidé dans cette épreuve difficile ! On devrait ériger une statue en ton nom et te dédier une journée rien qu'à toi ! débitai-je avec une moue innocente.

-Oui enfin, n'exagère pas trop non plus ! rit-elle. Bonne nuit mon cœur, et ne stresse pas trop pour demain.

Elle s'approcha de moi, me prit brièvement dans ses bras avant de me déposer un baiser sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit Maman chérie, à demain !

Je m'éloignai alors fermement en direction de la chambre de mon frère, et martelai sa porte de coups de poings, dans l'espoir qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. Ma prière fut exaucée. Je vis la porte s'entrebâiller, et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était moi, il éclata littéralement de rire. Wow, c'était vraiment pas ma soirée. Ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour se foutre de moi ou quoi ?

-Oh, Bellinounette ne peut pas s'endormir sans son doudooooouuuuu ! N'est-ce pas attendrissant au possible ? Oh gouzi gouza petite Bella ! Tu veux une histoire de princesse aussi ?

-Et mon poing dans ta gueule, ça te tente ?

-Ouh, quelle violence ! Il ne faut pas dire de gros mots à ton âge, ce n'est pas bien, méchante fille ! me gronda-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Aller, je veux juste… rends-le moi.

-Et moi je veux gagner au loto, prendre Rosalie sauvagement dans la douche dans l'instant, manger un quadruple BigMac, mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

J'hésitai entre rire et pleurer devant la subtilité de mon frère.

-Eh, mais elle est géniale ta vie, t'as déjà pensé à écrire un livre ? demandai-je, faussement exaltée.

-Oui, souvent, mais ensuite je me rends compte que le monde ne pourrait pas supporter tant de génialitude et de perfection en une seule personne. Et vu que je ne veux pas provoquer des vagues massives de suicides, parce qu'il est évident que les gens se trouveraient pitoyables et ridicules après leur lecture, je me retiens et garde tout pour moi, déclama-t-il comme s'il y croyait vraiment.

-Wow, tu sors ça tellement naturellement, c'estaffligeant, rigolai-je.

-Oui, c'est un don comme un autre, que veux-tu, tout le monde n'a pas cette chance !

-Heureusement, un seul Emmett sur Terre, c'est plus que suffisant !

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, sourit-il.

-Ah, crois-moi, faut pas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me dis ? demanda-t-il en tendant son oreille vers moi. Oh, tu veux que je jette Flocon par la fenêtre ! Fallait le dire plus tôt, ça nous aurait évité de perdre autant de temps !

-Non, donnes-le moi ! hurlai-je instantanément.

-Donnes-le moi, qui ?

-S'il te plaît Emmett, le grand-frère le plus génial de tout l'Univers entier, le plus beau, le plus drôle, le plus intelligent… Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance d'accéder à ma requête ? récitai-je calmement.

-Tu vois, on se comprend nettement plus facilement comme ça !

Et il me le tendit, comme ça, sans se moquer, sans sourire goguenard. Je restai là, devant sa porte, sans bouger, fixant un point invisible sur le sol, étonnée par ce revirement dans son comportement.

-Ca va pas Bella ?

-Si ! Si…

-Bon, ben bonne nuit alors !

Il me ferma la porte au nez, et ce fut seulement le bruit qui me tira de ma stupeur. Emmett était le genre de frère qui faisait chier le monde en deux secondes, qui ne comprenait pas le sens du mot « non », ni ne savait s'arrêter lorsque sa soi-disant blague allait trop loin. Mais il avait toujours eu un comportement en ascenseur émotionnel, passant d'un sérieux à faire peur, à une attitude digne d'un gosse de deux ans et demi. Et même si je passais mon temps à m'engueuler avec lui, il n'avait aucun doute quant à l'amour que je lui portais.

.oO°Oo.

Le cri strident de ma sœur me réveilla à six heures du matin, soit une demi-heure avant que mon portable ne sonne. J'aurais pu lui pardonner si elle m'avait laissé me rendormir, au lieu de venir sauter sur mon lit.

-Putain, Alice, kestufè ? grommelai-je, à moitié endormie.

-Mais BELLAAAA ! JOYEUX !

Ce fut la sonnette d'alarme, et tout le monde débarqua dans ma chambre : ma mère, suivie d'Emmett, illuminé par sa joie de voir le gâteau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Cette vision me réveilla brusquement. Mais pour me comprendre, il aurait déjà fallu avoir goûté au gâteau de ma mère, THE gâteau au chocolat par excellence, à trois étages, le genre qui donnait l'impression d'avoir pris dix kilos quand on avait fini sa part. Mais c'était bien le dernier de nos soucis, parce que bon, une telle merveille ne se critiquait pas ! On souffla les vingt bougies chacun notre tour, Emmett le premier, après avoir réussi à coincer Alice dans son dos, lui bloquant aussi les bras. On faisait de notre mieux à chaque fois pour écorcher le plus la chanson « Joyeux anniversaire », chacun y allant de son improvisation musicale. Et oui, j'avais donc l'honneur et la chance d'avoir mon anniversaire le premier jour des partiels. Qui n'en aurait jamais rêvé ? Purement rhétorique comme question, en effet.

Après avoir avalé ma part, et qu'Alice ait eu la fève et effectué sa danse de la joie (Notre mère en mettait invariablement une dans chaque gâteau d'anniversaire, et, tout comme pour les galettes, je ne l'avais jamais.), je me propulsais à la salle de bain pour y arriver la première. J'en sortais vingt minutes plus tard, fraîche et prête pour ma journée. Je passai ensuite un lourd médaillon argenté autour de mon cou, sur la surface duquel courraient de fines arabesques. Mon père me l'avait offert des années plus tôt, en me confiant « Un jour, tu comprendras à quel point il est important. ». Je n'avais jamais oublié cet instant. Il m'avait regardé si sérieusement, mais je pouvais apercevoir tout cet amour débordant qu'il me portait, et alors qu'il m'avait souri, mon cœur de petite fille avait fait un bon dans ma poitrine.

-Vous rentrez à quelle heure ce soir, les enfants ?

-Jasper m'a prévu une super soirée romantique, donc je rentre pas, s'exclama une Alice sautillante.

-Pareil avec Rose, déclara Emmett.

-Euh… Ben moi je rentre vers quatorze heures, marmonnai-je, dépitée du vide de ma vie sentimentale.

-Et vos cadeaux, emballés avec amour, et tendresse par votre merveilleuse mère, moi ?

-On les ouvrira demain ! décida ma traîtresse de sœur.

Voilà, donc en plus d'être la seule de nous trois à demeurer célibataire, je devais en plus attendre avant de déballer mon cadeau. La vie était réellement injuste.

-Bien sûr, laissez votre pauvre mère toute seule pour aller faire les courses, c'est pas grave, je vais juste partir pleurer, et qui sait, peut-être que mon désespoir sera trop intense, et je me suiciderai du rez-de-chaussée, déclara-t-elle théâtralement.

-Maman, faut au moins essayer du deuxième si tu veux qu'il y ait une chance que ça marche, lui conseilla Emmett.

-Merci beaucoup, tant de soutien, ça m'émeut, sincèrement. Je te renie, fils sans cœur !

-C'est pas que je vais finir par être en retard, avec vos gamineries, mais quand même, alors t'inquiète pas, moi je t'accompagnerai dès que je rentre, dis-je à ma mère, tout en retenant difficilement mon rire devant sa petite scène.

-Ah, je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai au moins réussi l'éducation d'une de vous trois, ça fait un bon pourcentage !

-C'est pas tellement ça, c'est juste que j'ai rien d'autre à faire, déplorai-je.

-Bon, hors de ma vue, vous trois. Et merde chérie, rajouta-t-elle doucement pour moi, les deux autres ayant eu leurs examens deux semaines plus tôt.

.oO°Oo.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle d'examen à deux heures moins vingt, je ne pensais pas avoir jamais été aussi fière de moi. Mes trois partiels s'étaient déroulé sans problème, je les avais littéralement réussis les doigts dans le nez. Je remontais fermement le col de mon pull jusqu'au nez pour éviter les bourrasques de pluie qui tourbillonnaient devant mes yeux et qui ne rêvaient, j'en suis certaine, que de s'engouffrer dans mon cou. Je voulus sortir mon parapluie de mon sac, avant de me rappeler avec désespoir qu'il avait rendu l'âme il y a quelques jours après que je lui aie marché dessus. Tout en avançant, je repérai efficacement toutes les zones à risques (flaques, irrégularités du trottoir…), pour ainsi éviter de me rétamer de tout mon long. Je sentis alors brusquement une main se poser sur mon épaule et sursautai violemment. Je me pris donc les pieds dans une aspérité invisible du sol, glissai et… ne m'étalai pas au sol. Un bras musclé entourait solidement ma taille et me tenait fermement contre un torse tout aussi ferme.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, murmura une voix suave à mon oreille. Pour le plus grand malheur de mes hormones détraquées et excitées, je me fis relâcher de cette étreinte virile qui m'avait émoustillée beaucoup plus que de raison. Pour ma défense, mon taux de frustration, sur une échelle de un à dix, devait certainement avoisiner le million, résultat d'une abstinence de vingt ans, de ma virginité hélas toujours intacte.

-Oh, pas… pas de problème ! balbutiai-je. Bordel, mais d'où il sortait ce mec ! Un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq de sex appeal, des yeux bleux éblouissants, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés à faire gémir… Oui, c'était certain, j'étais en fait morte lors de ma chute, et j'avais atterri dans mon Paradis. Donc, si je suivais cette logique, il ne s'opposerait pas à me faire sauvagement l'amour sur le banc qui se trouvait à ma droite ?

-Moi, c'est Démétri, au fait ! se présenta-t-il, me tirant ainsi violemment de mon fantasme.

-Bell… commençai-je.

-Et toi, tu es Bella, me coupa-t-il tout sourire.

A cet instant précis, je ne sus pas si je devais être flattée, choquée, ou si je devais tenter de l'assommer avec mon sac et tenter une fuite. Devant mon air d'hallucinée, il dût suivre le fil de mes pensées, car il ajouta fébrilement :

-Oh non, je ne suis pas un psychopathe pervers qui te suit et à prévu de te tuer ! C'est juste que ça fait plusieurs fois que je te vois, et je connais Mike, et en voyant que tu traînais avec lui, même si je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, je me suis renseigné sur toi. Et j'ose seulement aujourd'hui parce que je suis au courant que c'est ton anniversaire !

Il finit son discours à bout de souffle et sortit une rose rouge de derrière son dos. Et j'avais beau ne pas le connaître, j'étais une fille avec ses espoirs de Prince Charmant et de chevalier blanc.

-Tu veux aller boire un verre avec moi ? proposa-t-il.

-Non, tu peux pas me demander ça aujourd'hui ! me plaignai-je.

-Ah, euh… Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il, légèrement déstabilisé.

-Parce que j'ai promis ce matin à ma mère que je l'aiderai !

-Et tu peux pas décommander ? proposa Démétri avec espoir.

-Bien que j'adorerais, ma famille est tout ce que j'ai, alors même quand on prévoit des trucs pas important, on s'y tient. Donc, si ça te dérange pas trop, on peut remettre ça demain ?

-Je comprends, et demain sera parfait, sourit-il doucement.

-Okay, tu viens me chercher à l'amphithéâtre Platon à la même heure ?

-Bien sûr ! En attendant, je peux te raccompagner chez toi ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir, acceptai-je.

D'un signe de main, je lui indiquai le chemin à suivre. On avançait en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à l'aise avec les gens. J'avais toujours préféré la compagnie des livres, au stress que m'occasionnaient la rencontre de monde, et la peur de passer pour une fille idiote, ou ridicule. On s'engagea dans une petite rue sombre bordée par de hauts murs et qui ne possédait comme seul éclairage qu'un lampadaire à chaque extrémité. Il ralentit son pas et marchait maintenant légèrement en retrait de moi, tout en me jetant régulièrement de légers regards. Je me décidais enfin à me tourner vers lui, prête à lui faire un sourire et engager la conversation, quand je le vis sortir un pistolet et le pointer sur moi. Je fis encore quelques pas avant de me rendre compte de la situation insensée dans laquelle je m'étais fourrée sans le vouloir. Il s'apprêtait à me tuer, et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était que je n'ouvrirais jamais mon cadeau qui m'attendait patiemment à la maison. Je tournai la tête pour évaluer mes chances d'atteindre le bout de la rue, mais malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait seulement à moins de cinq mètres, je savais parfaitement que je n'avais aucun espoir de m'en tirer. Je ne connaissais pas ce type, et vu la qualité de ses vêtements, je doutais que son but fut de me dérober mon portefeuille. J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose, me révolter, lui demander pourquoi, mais ma bouche s'était assécher brutalement devant la perspective de ma mort prochaine. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mon cerveau frappait fortement contre mes tempes, signes précurseurs et récurrents lorsque j'allais m'évanouir. Un coup de feu retentit alors dans mon dos, et Démétri s'effondra au sol, une balle perforant sa poitrine. Je crus à un mirage et me pinçai donc le bras, mais les choses restèrent les mêmes. Je me tournai immédiatement pour voir un Apollon en costard, arme toujours en l'air, qui me fixait étrangement. Et avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se rapprocha de moi rapidement, et un léger cri m'échappa en même temps qu'il m'enfonçait une aiguille dans le cou et que je sombrai.

.oO°Oo.

_Honnêtement, j'avais aussi prévu de vous mettre le POV d'Edward à cet instant dans le chapitre, au départ. Et puis, je me suis dit que ce serait plus drôle de couper ici ! Pas vous ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires et les alertes/mises en favoris du premier chapitre, j'ai vraiment été touché, et excusez-moi pour cette année d'absence !_

_A bientôt ! (Promis)  
><em>


End file.
